Out of Time
by Supreme.Empress.DragonGirl
Summary: A year has passed since Rose last saw the Doctor. When he returns, it isn't as she hopes, and it causes the timeline to split in two! Trapped between the two timelines, can Rose and the Doctor fix it before they're...out of time? Time series, Book One.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose! Rose, wake up! You've got to see what's on the news!"

Rose Tyler opened her eyes to see her mum standing above her. "Why? What's on the news?" The sitting room was lit only by the glow of the television. Rose leaned forwards to see better.

"Breaking news," the reporter was saying. "There's something strange about the newest patient at the -- hospital. Is he a mutant? An alien? Whatever he is, he's certainly not a normal human."

All the color drained from Rose's face. The colors on the screen flashed across her features, giving her an eerie, ghostlike quality in the darkness of the flat. Her hand curled around something that was not there, and her eyes widened to reflect the scene before her.

"Late this evening, a man was found lying on the street," the reporter continued. Rose shook her head impatiently. It has been _raining_ all that evening, and by late evening it had been a downpour. "He was out cold and barely," the reporter said, plowing relentlessly on with her story. "Naturally, he was brought to the hospital. He had no identification, no records. No one remembered ever having seen him before. He has, to our knowledge, still not woken up."

Rose swallowed hard. Her teeth showed over her lower lip, and she wound a strand of her hair around her fingers.

"The doctors couldn't find anything obvious that could have caused his condition. They did an x-ray to try and find out what had happened to him."

"No," Rose whispered. Behind her, Jackie's eyes widened.

"Now, the x-rays have come in. For the most part, they are normal, and show that he ought to be a perfectly average, healthy human being. But one section in particular has raised the curiosity of experts in many fields, as well as the question: Is this man a freak of nature, or an extraterrestrial? The x-ray shows..."

"Oh, God, no, don't tell all of London," whispered Jackie. "Anyone could be listening."

"...two hearts," finished the reporter.

"And if some other, less benevolent aliens had intercepted that signal," said Rose softly, her hands clenched into fists. "Vulnerability. This is the opportunity every single enemy of humankind has been waiting for. Any wicked, awful, cruel, malevolent alien out there has wanted this to happen for centuries."

"Eight or nine of them," Jackie added. "Barely breathing and out cold..."

"Shh, Mum," said Rose. The television was now showing a different reporter, inside the hospital.

"The new patient's bizarre cardiac system isn't the only strange thing about him," the reporter was saying.

"It's not bizarre," muttered Rose.

"There's even more than the fact that he seems to be in perfect condition, physically. Perhaps the strangest mystery is his _mental_ condition."

Rose leaned forward in her seat, toying with her hair again.

"The man seems to be in some sort of coma," said the woman on the screen.

Rose bit her lip.

"However, his brain isn't inactive at all. That's not the strange part, though. The strange part is that in all scans, there is a repetition of brain activity. When brain scans were coupled with physical scans, it was found the the strange man also had the same physical reaction at the same point every time the brain activity cycle repeated."

"Physical reaction?" asked Jackie. "What's that supposed to mean? That isn't very detailed."

"This steady cycle can't be just a coincidence," the reporter said. "But the question is still open: _What is he thinking?"_

"And there you have it, the two headlines that'll appear on the front page of every newspaper in the city," said Jackie. "Mutant or alien? What is he thinking?" She turned the television off. "That's _disgusting._ It's like he's not even a living thing. No one deserves that, not even—that is—I didn't—"

Rose shook her head. "We've got to do something. Soon everyone'll be after him, every enemy he's ever had. Daleks, Cybermen, the Sycorax. There might be a war, one over which aliens get to _take over _the world, with humans caught right in the middle. People dying, left, right and center. Imagine it, Mum—the impossible opportunity, the golden moment that every evildoer in the universe will jump at. Imagine what could happen. With the Doctor out of commission, the world—the whole universe!—is up for grabs. What nasty, power-hungry alien isn't going to want that?"

"Oh, God," said Jackie weakly, stepping back and collapsing into a chair. "Oh, God, no."

"And since the Doctor's here, London will be the center of everything," Rose said. "Cybermen marching through the streets, made out of people we used to know. Mickey could be one. _I_ could be one. Everyone's free game. Everyone with A+ blood type raiding anywhere there might be a weapon, killing everything in sight, nder control of the Sycorax. Humans that the Daleks got to firing lasers at everyone who's not one of them. Empty children wandering around, making everyone they could into one of them."

Jackie stared at her daughter, eyes wide in fear.

"Anyone who didn't get controlled or transformed would be massacred in the crossfire between ten or more species of aliens. It'd be the Time War all over again, but with five times as many sides fighting," Rose continued. "It wouldn't just be a few planets—the entire universe would be at war. And in the end, one race would win over all the others, and half the universe would be destroyed in the process."

"Doomsday for everything that's ever existed," whispered Jackie. "Past and present and future, all destroyed, until the whole universe is trapped in time, ruled by a single race. And it wouldn't be humans."

"That's what we're up against," said Rose. "That's what we're facing if we don't help the Doctor."

"Well," said Jackie, sitting up straighter. "If that's what he's preventing, then regardless of how much trust—or lack thereof—I have in him, I'm bloody well helping him."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had sprinted all the way, holding her jacket closed with her hand, barely even noticing the chilly night air. When she forced her way through the doors, she was out of breath and worn out, but she couldn't stop now. She ran past the receptionist, past the other people standing and waiting patiently to be admitted, and dashed up the stairs. She nearly slammed into the reporter on the second floor.

"Sorry," Rose panted. "I'm in a hurry. By the way, bizarre is an _awful_ word choice." And she was off again, leaving a bemused reporter behind her.

Two men in long white coats were standing outside one door. "...strangest thing I've ever seen," one was saying. She never heard any more, because she pushed between them and into the room.

She'd guessed right. There he was, lying there, as still as—_no!_ She ran over and looked around. Had they looked for any identification? Probably. Of course they hadn't found any. She looked around. There, on the table! She grabbed it and closed her eyes to focus.

"Miss, what are you doing?"

She looked up at the man in front of her. "You said he had no identification?"

"No, he didn't have any ID. Would you mind explaining--"

"You sure about that, then?" She held up the paper in her hand.

He took it, staring. "Doctor John Smith, extraterrestrial expert...what's this? Is this his?"

Rose nodded and held her hand out. She glanced at the paper and smirked, then set it back on the table. "He's a friend of mine, and quite the expert on aliens. You might not have heard of him, but he's—fantastic."

"Fantastic, you say?" said the man, laughing. "Smith, that's a common name. No wonder he's not well known. But I'm afraid you'll have to leave now."

"No," she said stubbornly. "I'm not going to. You can't and won't make me. By the way," she added, "if you see any people in really, _really_ weird costumes, be best not to let them in here."

"I—_what?"_

"Just take my word for it," said Rose darkly. "You don't really want to know."

"Little girl, I have to ask you to leave. He's not supposed to have any visi--"

"Well, he does. Listen, Mister...?"

"Coler, Doctor James Coler."

"Listen, Mister Coler, do you _want_ him to wake up?"

"Yes, but I don't see--"

"Brain activity cycle. Physical reaction, as the reporter said. Tell me more."

"Miss..."

"Tyler. Rose Tyler."

"Miss Tyler, what is the importance of this?"

"Tell me more about it," said Rose in a very dangerous voice. _"Now."_

Doctor Coler backed away. "Well, it's—it's just brain activity, there's nothing more to it, a cycle of the same changes in activity levels."

"What's "physical reaction" supposed to mean?"

"Well—er, heartbeat—heartbeats—whatever, becomes...become...faster, same with his breathing—Miss Tyler, would you _please_ explain yourself?"

"Heartbeat and breathing faster," she said, getting up and cornering Coler. "Sounds like whatever he's thinking about scares him, or else it's exciting..._doesn't it, Doctor Coler?"_

He swallowed. "Er—yes, Miss Tyler, it does."

"Which one?"

"I—what?"

"Which one do you think it is?"

He blinked slowly at her. "You know, don't you."

"I have a guess."

"To be honest, I think it's both."

She nodded slowly. "I think so too."

"Well, then," said Doctor Coler. "I suppose--"

"Is there a Doctor—what was it last time? A Doctor John Something-or-other here?" The voice was as loud as though the man to whom it belonged was shouting in the same room, but only Rose, the Doctor, and Coler were there. The voice went on shouting. "Does anyone know where I could find him? Or Rose Tyler, she'd be even better, she's..." Whatever he was about to say, he never finished.

Rose cocked her head and shushed Doctor Coler so she could hear. "Jack," she muttered. "But what...?"

The next voice was another one she knew. "Just _who_ do you _think_ you _are,_ to just _march_ up to me, _not_ watching where you're _going,_ run _into_ me, and tell _me_ to get out of _your_ way? You've got a big head on your shoulders, and it seems to me you deserve to be taken down a notch!"

Rose smirked. "Oh, Jack'll love to meet Mum. I'd reckon he's about to get smacked senseless."

Sure enough, a second later, she heard Jackie's screech. "That's right! I don't know how you know who I am, and I don't care, but I'd be willing to bet that my daughter told you. Well, d'you need some proof that she was telling the truth?" There was a howl of pain and a lot of loud cursing, and Rose tried to imagine what Jack had said. Something like, _Ah, so you must be Jackie, then._

She rolled her eyes and got to her feet. "Don't you move," she said to Doctor Coler. "I'm not done with you." She left the room and ran down the stairs. The scene was just as it had been in her head: Jackie glowering with fury, hands on her hips; Jack staggering comically around the room, his hands clutched to the side of his face, shouting a lot.

"Mum," Rose called across the room, "there wasn't really any need for that. Jack, stop shouting, I can't hear myself think," she added more loudly. He shut his mouth abruptly. "Jack, you already know this is my mum, Jackie. Mum, this is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Well met, Jackie," Jack said, giving a hesitant grin which was quickly replaced by a flinch. "You know, you're awfully strong for what, forty?"

Jackie's glare told more than any words, but even so she hissed, "Say that again and you'll have worse that a smack on the cheek, Mister Harkness."

Rose stepped in between them. "No need for violence," she said hastily. "Jack, I know where the Doctor is. Follow me. Mum, you can come if you want, but only if you promise to be civil to Jack."

"I'll stay here, thanks," said Jackie sourly. Rose sighed and led the way up to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose looked cooly at Doctor Coler. "Leave, please. Now."

"Miss, you aren't even supposed to be--" began the man, but Jack cut him off.

"We're both friends of Doctor Smith, here," he said. "Now, you'd better hurry and get out of here, or you'll be in a heap of trouble."

Doctor Coler hesitated, then scurried away under Jack's threatening glare. "Now," Jack said, "Let's see about the Doctor."

Rose knelt down next to the Doctor. "Doctor," she whispered. "Wake up. Please."

"Bring us a miracle, Doc," Jack agreed, flopping down on another bed. "How can people even sleep on these? They're like rocks!"

Rose ignored him and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Please," she repeated. "Wake up. We're in danger."

She felt his hand tighten around hers. "Danger," he echoed in a hoarse whisper.

From the door came the voice of Doctor Coler. "Did he just _say_ something? That's a miracle! We thought he had no idea what was going on!"

"He heard me," said Rose excitedly. "He grabbed my hand. He's in there, somewhere..." But the moment faded; the Doctor's grip on her fingers slackened and his hand went limp. She sighed, burying her face in her hands. "We just have to find out how to reach him, how to make him wake up."

James Coler came in behind her. "We've been talking to him all night," he said, sounding between relief, excitement, and annoyance. "He never responded to anyone. We tried everything we could think of, and other than the scans he could've been brain-dead."

"It's Rose," said Jack, with a sour expression. "It's Rose who's making contact with him."

Doctor Coler looked at Rose. "Are you in danger, Rose?"

She looked at him. "I don't think so..."

"But he might."

It all fell into place. The thought cycle, his reaction—excited to see Rose, afraid for her safety. He responded to the word danger. It made _sense._

"Someone else try," she said. "Jack, you do it. He knows your voice. Say, "Rose Tyler is in danger.""

Jack swung his feet down and leaned against the bed. "Hey, Doc, Rose Tyler's in trouble."

The Doctor's hand clenched into a fist. "Rose," he whispered. He sounded awful.

"He reacts," breathed Coler, eyes wide with amazement. "He reacts to stimuli, but only the right kind."

"Doctor, wake up," said Rose fiercely, grabbed both of the Doctor's hands and focusing all her energy on connecting to him, reaching him when he was locked away inside his own head. "Doctor, can you hear me? If you can hear me, give me a sign. Show me you're there. Wake up, Doctor. Wake up."

His hands tightened around hers. Her heart hammered. "Rose..."

"Both of you, leave," said Rose. "I want to—to talk to him, alone." She looked up at Jack with wide liquid eyes. "P-please," she said, biting her lip.

He nodded. "Come on, let's let her and the Doctor be _alone_ for a little while."

He grabbed Doctor Coler forcefully by the arm and dragged him out of the room. Rose waited until she was sure both were safely away, and then pulled herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Please, Doctor, wake up. You can hear me, I know you can. Why won't you wake up?"

He said nothing. She gently took her hands back, and his arms fell to his sides. She laid her head on his chest, and felt his pulse going faster than she could count. Four, five beats in a second? What was it supposed to be? Two? Three? She wasn't sure. Not this fast.

"Doctor, wake up," she whispered. She didn't move her head, but she reached across him to grab his far hand. "Please, wake up."

He didn't answer her. Rose sighed in defeat. She was dead exhausted, and it was four in the morning. She would try again later. Today, if she could. But now, she had to sleep. She wasn't going to get any more out of him just yet.

She traipsed down the stairs, her head down, not looking at anything. Vaguely, as though from a great distance, she thought she heard Jackie's voice. "Rose? Rose!" She didn't care. She just kept walking, not towards home, not towards anything.

Without thinking, caring about where she was going, she found her way to the place where a department store had once been. The basement was still there. Bits of plastic clothes dummies were visible amidst the debris, and she smiled sadly. She'd worked here, once. She'd met the Doctor in that basement, when he'd helped her escape the plastic dummies whose remains were still down there. And then he'd blown up the store. The Doctor had a tendency for blowing things up. She shook her head, that small smile still on her face. She remembered the first time they'd ever spoken. He'd come charging through the door and shouted, "Run!"

Her little jaunt down memory lane took her to the alley near the flat, where she'd made her choice to join the Doctor and travel in the TARDIS. She could hear the words that had convinced her now. _"Did I mention that it also travels in time?"_ She had never, ever regretted her choice.

Now she might get the chance to go with him again. But she wasn't sure which would be worse: having the choice, and not going, or never getting the choice at all.

After a moment's thought, she decided. Never having the chance would be worse than having to turn it down. If she didn't get the chance, it meant that he was gone forever.

She didn't think she could survive that.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose somehow ended up back at the flat and fell asleep on the couch, trying to keep her eyes open. She was only half-sleeping, drifting between dreams of everything going on and everything that could happen soon, and almost-waking moments where she would keep her eyes closed but catch a flash of conversation—_who's that talking to Mum?--_before she slipped back into dreams.

It was the smell of tea that woke her fully. She felt oddly refreshed, even though she hadn't slept deeply or for long. It was early morning, real morning, with pale light shining through the curtains.

"I thought you might like some tea, Rose," said Jackie, holding out a cup. Rose took it gratefully, her hands warmed by the tea. As she sipped at it, she turned on the television to see what was on the news.

"...'stery at the hospital!" said the reporter. Rose sat up straight suddenly, nearly spilling her tea. "The mysterious alien patient at the hospital is still unconscious, but his state has changed. When he was checked on, it was discovered that the man is talking. All he says is a single word, over and over again."

"Please," whispered Rose.

She was aware of weight on the back of the couch, and glanced up briefly to see Jack standing there. "Bring us a miracle, Doc."

"The word," the reporter went on, "is actually a name. This name is Rose."

"Yes!" Rose jumped up, really spilling the tea, thought not much. She was out the door before the reporter even said another word.

"What was that all about?" asked Jackie, looking in from the kitchen.

"There's been a change in the Doctor's state," said Jack sourly, turning off the television. "You know, sometimes, I really hate that man."

Rose got to the hospital in record time. She burst in the doors, shivering from the cold.

"Your name, miss?" asked the receptionist pleasantly.

"Rose!" she half-shouted. "Rose Tyler!"

The receptionist's mouth dropped open. "Rose? But that's--"

"The name the Doctor—that is, the man upstairs—keeps saying! I know!"

"Go on in," said the receptionist.

Rose wouldn't have been turned away anyways, but it was nice to have permission. She sprinted up the stairs and into the room. "Doctor!"

There was a hospital doctor in there, who stared at her. "Yes? Is there an emergency?" He stood up."

"Not you—him," she panted. "I'm Rose. _Yes,_ he's been saying my name! Trust me, I'm the Rose he means. Out. Now."

He hurried to obey, slamming the door behind him. Rose knelt down on the floor. "Doctor?"

"Rose," he whispered. "Rose..."

"I'm here, Doctor," she said, grabbing his hands. "I'm here."

"Rose," he repeated, and he sounded more peaceful.

"Wake up!" she shouted. "Wake up, _now!_ I know you can hear me, I know it! The Universe needs you!" Her voice grew soft. "_I_ need you."

He didn't seem to hear her. "Rose," he whispered.

"You're not going to wake up," said Rose, desolation creeping into her tone. One of the tears she was trying so hard to hold back ran down her cheek, leaving a trail. "You're never going to wake up, are you? I'm alone now, aren't I?" She couldn't keep herself from trembling, couldn't keep her voice steady. "Aren't I? I'm alone..."

It hurt, it hurt badly, to let herself believe that this was the end. And she'd never told him goodbye, not properly. She'd never told him the truth.

"Now or never," she whispered, and kissed him.

In that moment, with her heart flying at twice, three times its normal speed, there was _understanding._ She knew he was awake, inside of his own mind. She knew he understood, knew that he knew the truth she'd been to scared to tell him. She didn't need words.

As she broke away, she whispered them anyways. "I love you," she said, tears streaming down her face now. She couldn't hurt herself any more. She got up and ran, ran as fast as she could, away from home, away from the hospital, away from everything.

She hadn't taken ten steps down the street when she stopped dead in her tracks as a voice shouted, "_Rose!"_

Slowly, so slowly, she turned. The world seemed to have gone into slow motion as she walked back the way she'd come, step by step. Only that voice was at normal speed (a hundred kilometers an hour). "Where's Rose? I've got to find Rose Tyler!"

She broke into a run. The world returned to normal, except that it wasn't normal, it was slow, because she was fast, faster than sound, faster than light and thought and—maybe—even love. How fast was love? It didn't matter, not really. She was inside. He was leaning against the desk, almost shouting at the terrified receptionist. She hit him with all the force of a bolt of lightning, of all the energy pent up inside her, all the loneliness of a year with no one, all the happiness of _someone,_ anyone, who understood, all the happiness that it wasn't just anyone.

"Rose!" He staggered as she hit him at full speed, and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Rose!"

She looked up, and stepped back at once. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Rose," he said. "We've got to get out. She's coming."

She swallowed. "Who's coming?"

His dark eyes were very serious and very afraid. "You are."


	5. Chapter 5

The air went cold. Everything seemed to become still and completely, utterly silent. It was the calm before the storm, and this was going to be one awful storm. she knew it. That calm, though, settled inside her. When perhaps she should have been panicking, Rose was perfectly composed. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her, shaking his head slowly. Speaking very quietly and very fast, he said, "Somehow, don't ask me how, there's been a—a tear in time. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but what I'd guess at is that two events happened that contradicted each other, so time itself split in two to cope and not cause a paradox. Problem is, it went wrong. I'm here, and you're here, but there's _another_ one of both of us here, too. At the same time, there's another universe right next to this one, where there's _one_ of each of us. But if we die—that is, not us, but either of our counterparts—then the timelines will merge because there's no paradox anymore."

"That makes sense," she said. "Except that there would still be a paradox, wouldn't there? There would be two of us."

"If we're in the universe we _don't_ die in," he said grimly, "then there won't be _any _of us, because that universe and everyone in it will cease to exist. If we're in the universe we _do_ die in, there'll only be one set of us. You and me, not the other ones."

"Right," she said, still calm, not really worried. True, she didn't _like_ the idea of not existing, but the worst her feeling could be called was _concern._ "Do you know what happened two ways?"

"Yes," he said. "In one universe, I woke up, like I already did. In the other, I didn't."

"Which one is which?"

"We're in the universe I woke up in."

She understood the seriousness of the situation suddenly. "In the other universe, you're still in a coma. That makes you vulnerable to your enemies, and therefore a lot more likely to die."

"Yes."

"Which means that _this_ version of the universe would be gone."

"Yes."

"And Mum would be...?"

"I think that, while the physical form of the person here would die, their mind would merge with their counterpart's."

"But we wouldn't, because there's nothing for us to merge _into._ On the other side, we're _dead."_

"Exactly. Now, I think we should move, quickly. You're about to get here, and this tear in time is actually _protecting _us. If you see you, there _will_ be a paradox, and we'll be in big trouble."

Rose blinked. "Wait, say that again." Even as calm as she was, she hadn't followed that. "If I see me because I'm almost here and I'm here--"

He shook his head. "Never mind. We have to leave."

"Right." She bolted out the door.

As she ran down the street, she thought she saw herself. She paused, watching the blonde girl curiously. Yes—it was definitely her. She'd seen that once before, but it was very strange.

"Don't stand there and stare at her, get out of here!" hissed the Doctor's voice from behind her. "Run, Rose Tyler, run!"

She did. She didn't slow down until she reached Jackie's flat. "Mum!" she called. "Mum!"

The door flew open. "Rose? What's wrong — _oh!"_

He leaned against the wall. "Hello, Jackie," he said, his voice cheerful though he was breathing hard and looked like he was about to fall. "Time for a quick cup of tea?"

Jackie listened as they told her the story in the shortest possible way. She looked rather afraid.

"Mum," Rose explained patiently for the third time, "when the universes merge, you won't die. You'll have the memories of yourself and the other Jackie over there."

"But what'll happen to you?"

"If we're in the universe that _lives,_ we'll be fine. If we're in the universe that's _gone,_ so are we, yeah? No more Rose, no more Doctor."

"So then, kill the ones that are here, and everything will be fixed, and you'll be perfectly fine."

Rose sighed. "We can't touch them, go near them, or interfere with them in any way, and that includes through another person. If either or both of our counterparts die, on either side, we can't save them. If they don't, we can't kill them. If someone plans it separately from us, it's fine. If we give someone the idea, it isn't."

Jackie was lost. Rose shook her head at the very annoyed-looking Doctor. It was hopeless. "We'd better go, before they — I — we — oh, whatever. Before the others get here."

"Yes. If we see us here, there'll be big trouble for all six of us," said the Doctor brightly. "Thanks for the tea!"

He was halfway to the door, and Rose a few steps behind him, when it happened. The lights all went out, except that couldn't be right, because the drapes were opened, and the sun couldn't just go out, could it? In the middle of the day, it was _not_ supposed to simply go black. Except that it wasn't simply black, it was black streaked with color, blue and green and hints of red...

There was no ground. She was nowhere, whirling through nothing, everything. It _hurt_. She was terrified. Her hands reached for nothing, and nothing was there to reach for.

And suddenly, even though she couldn't see her own hand, she _felt_ something. The Doctor had taken her grasping fingers and his own hand curled around hers tightly. She felt safer.

And then it was over, and they tumbled onto the living room floor of Jackie's flat.

"What," asked Rose, "was that?"

"What's all that noise out there, then?" asked Jackie's voice suddenly. "Really, you should knock before—oh, Rose, it's you. What did you—Doctor?"

Rose blinked. "Er—what did I—what?"

"Well, I was going to ask what you'd forgotten, since you only just left a minute ago, but..."

"Right," said the Doctor. "I've got a good idea what all that might have been, then."

"What _what_ might have been?"

"Don't tell me we—I don't know, switched tracks, or something? We're in the other timeline now?"

"Other timeline? Switched tracks? Rose, what're you going on about?"

"Only explanation I can think of."

"So now we have _different_ ones of us to avoid."

"Avoid?"

"Well, technically, you have to avoid you. I don't have to do any avoiding—oh, no, I should avoid you, too. Not a good thing if you see me walking around when I'm in a coma in the hospital, is it?"

"But—you—if—what's going on?"

"So we have to avoid me, but not you, because you're in a coma and can't see you."

"Yep."

"What are you two going on about?"

"And...right now, we're in the universe where we're targeted by millions of aliens."

"Oh...forgot about that." The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair and scowled. "Fantastic. Just bloody fantastic."


End file.
